Endeavor puede ser buen padre (sorprendentemente)
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Donde Endeavor se preocupa un poco por su hija (ya era hora), Hawks teme por su integridad física, Shouto es un buen hermano y hay pollo frito (cosa que será Hawks en un futuro si no respeta a Fuyumi).


—Bien, esto es ciertamente incómodo.

La frase de Shouto es ignorada por todos los ocupantes de la mesa excepto por su hermano Natsuo, que asiente de forma lenta y casi imperceptible. La situación es ésta.

Después de mucho tiempo de insistir e insistir y volver a insistir, una Fuyumi mortificada a más no poder, y un molesto Hawks coqueteando con frases cliché que no funcionan pero hacen que Fuyumi ría, finalmente se puede decir que son _algo_. Ese _algo_ está muy bien para ellos dos, la verdad. El problema es que para Endeavor, ese _algo_ tiene que ser una cosa concreta, porque él no va a aceptar un entremedio. O es un _nada_ o un _todo_.

Preferentemente un nada.

Y por eso, al siempre brillante (o siempre estúpidamente temerario) Hawks se le ocurrió la idea de una cena con toda la familia Todoroki. Una cena que no está saliendo nada bien, para empezar.

—Entonces... —carraspea Natsuo, atrayendo la atención de todos menos de Enji, que mira a Hawks como si quisiera matarlo en esa misma habitación—. ¿Tú y Fuyumi...?

—Estamos saliendo, sí —asegura él, sonriendo de forma provocadora. Un ruido chirriante advierte a todos que Endeavor está apretando los dientes, pero a Hawks parece no importarle en lo absoluto.

—Y... ¿es algo serio? —vuelve a preguntar Natsuo.

Hawks hace como que se lo piensa, llevándose el pulgar al mentón en pose de reflexión. Un gruñido gutural hace que afirme rápidamente con la cabeza, riéndose de forma despreocupada. Shouto no es tonto y puede identificar el timbre de nerviosismo en medio de esa risa.

De esa casa, Hawks no sale vivo, y si lo hace, será porque va camino a un hospital.

—¿Y cuál es nuestra cena? —dice Hawks, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

La mesa está vacía. De hecho, sólo tiene cinco platos de porcelana china sin absolutamente nada qué comer, y lo que es interesante es que están acompañados por cubiertos, y no por palillos, como es normal en Japón.

—Ordené comida.

Hawks realmente debió haber adivinado que esto no saldría bien.

...

Media hora después, los platos de porcelana china están llenos.

De pollo.

Pollo _frito_.

Shouto mira su plato, y sólo para hacer más morboso el asunto, abre la bolsita de ketchup que viene en la caja de entrega y cubre el pollo con la salsa. Hawks no puede evitar la exclamación de _qué está sucediendo aquí",_ y Fuyumi está notoriomente horrorizada.

—¡Papá, ¿qué significa esto?!

—Silencio, Fuyumi.

—¿Es esto un tipo de advertencia? —bromea Hawks, picando un poco el pollo en su plato con el tenedor de metal. Cruje, y la sonrisa de Hawks se vuelve un poquito menos verdadera y más tensa.

Cualquier persona diría _no, no es una advertencia, es obvio que no deseo volverte pollo frito, no te preocupes"._ Pero Endeavor es Endeavor, y últimamente, antes que héroe es padre, cosa que va en contra de lo que hace años se había dicho. Así que toma su tenedor y lo hunde en su propio pollo frito, partiéndolo a la mitad con una expresión macabra en el rostro. Shouto sigue comiendo trocitos de pollo frito con demasiado ketchup, atento a lo que podría pasar. Los ojos de Natsuo van de un extremo a otro de la mesa, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

—Lo es.

—Ja... qué... qué gracioso, _suegro_.

Y el plato de porcelana se rompe por la fuerza aplicada con el tenedor. Cuando Enji levanta la mano, el cubierto de metal está doblado. La ceja de Shouto se levanta. Fuyumi ahoga un jadeo, mirando alarmada a Hawks, que ahora sí que está un poco asustado. Natsuo traga saliva.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —la voz ronca de Enji provoca que Hawks de un respingo. Probablemente él quiera salir volando en ese instante— o te golpearé.

—¡Papá!

—Silencio, Fuyumi. Todos, fuera.

Hawks ya está poniéndose de pie cuando Endeavor habla de nuevo.

— _Tú no_.

Y Fuyumi se pregunta si morir rostizado será el destino de su _algo_ , sea lo que sea Hawks para ella y su extraña relación no confirmada. Shouto y Natsuo se miran y salen de la habitación, Shouto cargando con su plato de pollo frito en las manos. Tal vez tengan que consolar a su hermana y convencerla que no es posible que Endeavor mate a Hawks, porque no sería beneficioso para su carrera de héroe.

Pero con Endeavor las cosas no son seguras.

Mientras tanto, Hawks mira a Enji del otro lado de la mesa. Endeavor sigue con el tenedor en la mano, lo que es un poco aterrador, porque conociendo a Enji, podría asesinarle con ese mismo cubierto sin necesidad de hacer uso de su fuego.

—Escucha bien. Fuyumi es mi única hija. Y no permitiré que idiotas como tú le hagan daño. ¿Lo entiendes o tengo que meterlo en tu cabeza de pajarraco mal formado?

—Quién diría que tu hija te preocupa tanto.

Eso es un error. La cabeza de Endeavor se enciende en llamas y sus brazos sacan fuego que luce muy amenazante. Hawks reza a todos los dioses que conoce que le permitan salir vivo de ese encuentro porque le prometió a Fuyumi que algún día volaría con ella y realmente quiere cumplir su promesa.

—Vuelve a insinuar que mis hijos no me preocupan y haré que tengan que recoger tus cenizas con aspiradora.

—B-bien.

Una horrible visión de él mismo siendo cenizas y puesto en una urna por Fuyumi pasa por la cabeza de Hawks, así que mantiene la boca convenientemente cerrada para no incitar más la ira de Endeavor.

—Permití que te acercaras a ella porque pensé que no sería tan ingenua para enamorarse —dice esta palabra con asco—, pero ahora que estamos en estas circunstancias...

—¿Sí?

—Le rompes el corazón y no habrá más pajarraco en este mundo. ¡¿Entendido?!

Y Hawks afirma con la cabeza repetidas veces, porque el rugido de Endeavor es realmente terrorífico. Fuera del comedor, Fuyumi se tapa la boca con las manos. Shouto, que ya está bastante acostumbrado a los gritos de su viejo, ni se inmuta. Natsuo siente compasión del pobre Hawks.

—S-sí, no hay problema.

—Bien —inhala y luego vuelve a gritar—. ¡Natsuo, Fuyumi, Shouto, vengan acá!

Los tres hermanitos entran en cadena, uno medio apartado porque está sosteniendo el plato manchado de ketchup y lamiéndose el dedo con el que repasó el contorno del plato, y vuelven a sentarse a la mesa. Que aún tiene pollo frito, porque el de Enji está destrozado pero aún es comestible.

O bueno, lo es hasta que Endeavor lo toma con la mano y lo convierte en pollo achicharrado.

—Podrías haber dejado que lo comiera.

—Silencio, Shouto.

—Cállate tú, viejo.

Y la atención se redirige a Shouto y su falta de respeto hacia su padre. Discretamente, Shouto le guiña un ojo a Fuyumi. Ella sonríe, agradecida. Si Endeavor puede ser padre, todo puede pasar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales de autora:** Iba a publicar esto anoche pero me cortaron el internet porque no lo he pagado, soy pobre -llora gaymente-

¿Han notado que el Hawks/Fuyumi está como de moda? Y yo que shippeaba el Tensei/Fuyumi. Pero bueno, bien dicen por ahí: _Si vas a Roma, haz lo que los romanos hacen._

Aguante Shouto siendo buen hermano. Y por primera vez en un fanfic escribo su nombre con u, porque no tengo idea si es "Shouto" o "Shoto" AAAAAAAAA


End file.
